4 Seasons Youngjae Version
by matokinite76
Summary: [Chapter 4 UP!] Mungkin perasaan ini akan selamanya terpendam dalam-dalam. Mungkin aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata cinta dalam kebisuan/ Boy X Boy/ Yaoi Fanfiction/ DaeJae
1. Fall

4 Season Younjae Version—Fall

**_October 2007_**

**_Ini sudah memasuki akhir bulan oktober. Daun masih terus berguguran. Pohon kehilangan warna hijaunya. Hanya terlihat hamparan sampah-sampah daun._**

**_Saat ini aku tengah duduk sendirian di taman. Memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup dingin, menandakan musim dingin akan segera datang. Aku menyukai musim gugur. Kenapa? Tidak ada yang benar-benar kujadikan alasan mengapa aku menyukai musim gugur. Hanya menyukai saat-saat daun-daun berjatuhan atau mungkin….karena musim gugurlah yang mempertemukanku dengan dia._**

**_Jung Daehyun. Nama itu bukankah terdengar indah? Laki-laki dengan tinggi sedang, kedua pipi yang membulat seperti bakpau, kulit maskulinnya yang bewarna kecokelatan, bibir tebal merah muda serta alis tegasnya yang tebal membuatnya begitu tampan. Tidak ada alasan seseorang tidak menyukai sosok yang selain tampan tapi juga periang sepertinya, baik itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki, dan mungkin aku termasuk kedalamnya._**

**_Aku, seorang Yoo Youngjae menyukai Jung Daehyun. Seorang Yoo Youngjae mencintai Jung Daehyun. Tapi Yoo Youngjae hanya bisa menyukainya, hanya bisa mencintainya dalam diam._**

**_Kenapa?_**

**_Karena terlalu banyak alasan untuk seorang Yoo Youngjae mendapatkan cinta tulus dan suci dari Jung Daehyun. Dan point yang terpenting, karena Jung Daehyun adalah laki-laki normal! Tolong digaris bawahi, JUNG-DAE-HYUN LAKI-LAKI NOR-MAL!_**

**_Mungkin perasaan ini akan selamanya terpendam dalam-dalam. Mungkin aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata cinta dalam kebisuan._**

**_Tapi setidaknya aku masih harus bersyukur dengan hubungan kami saat ini. Walaupun hanya sebatas sahabat dan teman kuliah. Bukankah ini sudah cukup bagiku?_**

"Youngjae!" Senyum Youngjae merekah ketika melihat seseorang yang saat ini tengah berlari ke arahnya. "maaf lama. Tadi Yunho hyung menahanku. Orang itu benar-benar…" Daehyun bergumam sendirian membuat Youngjae tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Daehyun yang seperti anak kecil.

"sudahlah Dae. Kau selalu menggurutu seperti itu. Lagipula aku juga belum terlalu lama disini."

"ah benarkah? Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu lama membiarkanmu kedinginan disini." Youngjae mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" Daehyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Youngjae, sedangkan Youngjae hanya mendelikkan matanya.

Bukannya ia tidak menyukai perlakuan Daehyun seperti ini padanya, hanya saja…. "Tidak perlu seperti ini Dae,"

"ah wae?"

"Kau mau dibilang Gay?"

"Tck kau ini….berlebihan sekali! Bahkan aku tidak masalah jika dibilang Gay asalkan uke-ku itu kau!" Goda Daehyun, sedangkan Youngjae men-death-glare-kan Daehyun.

"Jangan meledekku Jung Daehyun! Dasar laki-laki gila!" tawa Daehyun meledak, sedangkan Youngjae berusaha menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah dipipinya. "berhenti tertawa Daehyunnie!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayo!" Daehyun menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih melingkar di pinggang Youngjae kemudian menggandeng tangan Youngjae.

_Kau selalu tak bisa menjaga kata-katamu, dasar bodoh!_

THE END

Mohon Reviewnya untuk FF pertama saya^^


	2. Winter

_**Winter, December 2007**_

_**Butiran-butiran kecil lembut berwarna putih turun dengan cantiknya.**_

_**Ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin. Tidak ada lagi yang memakai pakaian tipis kali ini. Hanya ada pakaian-pakaian tebal yang membalut tubuh. Tidak ada lagi sampah-sampah dedaunan yang jatuh, hanya ada ranting-ranting pohon yang sedikit tertutupi oleh salju.**_

_**Kota seoul masih tetap sama. Ramai dan padat. Kota ini memang tidak ada matinya walaupun dalam cuaca sedingin ini**__**, o**__**rang-orang berlalu-lalang melewati toko-toko yang sudah dipercantik dengan beberapa hiasan-hiasan untuk menyambut hari natal esok.**_

_**Bukankah waktu terbang begitu cepat? Dan, dalam musim dingin ini, adakah yang berbeda dari hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau anggap "special"?**_

_**Aku?**_

_**Tidak. Semua masih tetap sama. Hubungan kami tidak ada kemajuan apalagi kemunduran. Kami hanya berjalan di tempat. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini rasa sedikit cemburu terus-terusan menghantui hatiku. Itu karena Daehyun semangat sekali membicarakan **__**seorang perempuan**__** yang **__**baru **__**masuk ke kelasnya bulan lalu belakangan ini.**_

_**Namanya **__**Song Jieun**__**, atau kau bisa memanggilnya **__**Jieun**__**. Aku pribadi sudah pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. **__**Jieun**__** adalah **__**perempuan**__** berwajah imut dengan tinggi badan yang **__**dibilang cukup proposional untuk ukuran seorang perempuan**__**.**_

_**Kemudian, bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Semua masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku hanya menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Menelan mentah-mentah kenyataan yang memang tidak menakdirkanku untuk mendapatkan cinta Daehyun. Aku berusaha memendam sakit hati dan rasa cemburu jauh di dalam hatiku. Sakit? Memang. Tapi, inilah yang ku pilih.**_

_**Walaupun menyiksaku….**_

"Jae-ei! Selamat Hari Natal!" Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan 00:00 pagi. Suhu udara meningkat menjadi sangat sangat dingin. Bahkan mesin penghangat tak cukup membuat orang-orang merasa hangat karena suhu udara di tengah malam ini benar-benar dingin. Tapi tidak untuk dua laki-laki yang tengah duduk disalah satu meja café yang saling berhadapan. Kedua orang ini seolah tak memerdulikannya. Alunan lagu natal mengalun di setiap toko maupun café.

Youngjae mengambil kotak berukuran sedang di depannya, kemudian mengeluarkan isi yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Sebuah syal rajutan berwarna cokelat dengan tulisan "DJ" di ujung syal. "DJ?"

Daehyun mengangguk sambil menyesap minuman hangat di depannya. "Daehyun&Youngjae! Eotte? Kau suka? Itu aku yang merajutnya sendiri loh! Ya walaupun mungkin tidak sebagus yang dijual di toko."

"Ini keren Jung! Aku menyukainya!" teriak Youngjae semangat. "ah benarkah? Syukurlah. Sini, kupakaikan!" Daehyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian melilitkan syal pemberiannya dileher Youngjae. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum senang ketika melihat syal pemberiannya sangat cocok dipakai Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdegub tidak normal karena jarak wajah Daehyun dan Youngjae yang cukup dekat.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan syal itu Jae" Blush. Terbesit rona merah samar di kedua pipi Youngjae. Daehyun tersenyum kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. "ah ya, mana hadiah natalku?" Pinta Daehyun. Youngjae yang sedari tadi berusaha menenangkan detak jantung dan wajahnya yang terasa panas, kembali teringat dengan kado natal yang juga ia siapkan untuk Daehyun.

"Tapi jangan sarung tangan ya," Youngjae menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang ingin mengambil kotak berukuran sedang di dalam tasnya. "Wae?"

"Jieun baru saja memberikanku sarung tangan juga! Kemana ya…ah ini dia!" Daehyun menunjukkan sarung tangan pemberian Jieun di depan Youngjae. _Sudah didulukan ya? Kau telat selangkah Jae._

"Jae? Kenapa kau malah bengong? Mana hadiah natalku?"

"Ah itu…aku lupa Dae."

"Ye? Mana bisa begitu?"

"Mian. Tadi aku ke rumah halmeoni dan meninggalkannya disana. Besok akan aku berikan padamu."

"Benarkah?" Youngjae mengangguk. "Baiklah…"

Youngjae tersenyum kemudian menatap kotak yang berada didalam tas yang keadaannya terbuka dengan sendu. Tadinya ia ingin memberikan Daehyun sarung tangan rajutan karyanya juga...tapi nyatanya? Jieun lebih cepat selangkah darinya. _Tidak apa-apa Jae__ kau bisa menggantinya dengan hadiah yang lain__…_

_Ya, tidak apa-apa…._

THE END


	3. Spring

_**Spring, March 2007**_

_**Musim dingin sudah berlalu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang adalah musim yang dinantikan banyak orang, saat dimana pohon kembali menghijau, bunga-bunga dan rumput-rumput liar kembali tumbuh. Saat dimana tidak ada lagi pakaian tebal membalut tubuh dan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.**_

_**Inilah musim semi. Musim yang dicintai banyak orang.**_

_**Dan sekali lagi, aku hanya berdiam diri diatas atap gedung universitasku. Merasakan hembusan angin sore dan sinar matahari yang bewarna orange sedikit menerpa wajah bagian sampingku.**_

_**Kau pernah merasakan sakit hati dan rasa cemburu di musim semi?**_

_**Ya, aku merasakannya saat ini. Menyedihkan bukan? Saat orang-orang mungkin kembali menyemikan perasaan mereka setelah mungkin beberapa bulan terpuruk, aku justru sebaliknya. Tetap berdiri pada tempatku.**_

_**Setiap sesuatu memiliki batasan bukan? Batasan kesabaran, batasan penantian, batasan kelelahan dan batasan yang lainnya. Dan sekarang, sepertinya aku sudah berada di ambang batas kelelahan. Lelah karena harus terus-terusan bersikap seperti orang idiot.**_

_**Kau tersenyum tapi hatimu menangis.**_

_**Kau mengatakan kau tidak apa-apa padahal hatimu meringis.**_

_**Benar-benar seperti orang idiot.**_

_**Aku seperti anak kucing yang hilang. Kesepian, sendirian, hampa, dan menyedihkan. Itulah yang kau rasakan saat orang yang hampir tiga tahun bersamamu lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk orang lain dan sedikit mengabaikanmu.**_

_**Dan sekarang, aku mulai lelah dengan semua kepura-puraan ini. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku bertahan dengen kepura-puraan yang sangat menjenuhkan ini? Atau,**_

_**Haruskah aku berhenti disini dan mengubur semua perasaanku yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan dengan baik?**_

Youngjae berjalan menelusuri lorong kampus yang cukup sepi. Ini dikarenakan aktifitas kuliah sudah usai dan hanya menyisakan beberapa mahasiswa yang mungkin masih memiliki urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Jieun-ssi," Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya dan saat ini—beberapa meter darinya sudah berdiri Daehyun dan Jieun yang saling berhadapan sambil sedikit berbincang. Dari posisi ini, Youngjae dapat melihat gelagat Daehyun yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius pada Jieun. Terbukti dengan beberapa kali Daehyun membuang nafas nervousnya yang diikuti dengan garukan di leher atau rambutnya yang Youngjae yakini tidak gatal.

Youngjae menyembunyikan dirinya diantara loker-loker yang terpajang sepanjang lorong, mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya agar ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan antara Daehyun dan Jieun.

"Saranghae…."

Deg.

Kalimat itu….kalimat yang selama ini Youngjae nantikan terucap untuk dirinya dari mulut Daehyun. Walaupun memang pada kenyataannya itu tidak mungkin akan terucap dari mulut Daehyun. Karena Daehyun laki-laki normal. Seharusnya ia sadar itu. Ah tidak, seharusnya Youngjae mengerti apa itu "normal". Bahwa Daehyun tidak akan PERNAH membalas perasaannya yang tidak wajar ini.

Bruk.

Youngjae terjatuh. Kepalanya bersender di dinding. Tidak ada lagi kekuatan untuknya berdiri. Seolah-olah nyawanya terbang entah kemana saat mendengar kalimat yang benar-benar membuat jantungnya berhenti beberapa saat tadi.

"Youngjae?" Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara yang sama. "O-oh, D-Daehyunnie?" Youngjae mencoba menyamarkan suaranya yang bergetar, mencoba menutupi air mata yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

Daehyun berjongkok di samping tubuh Youngjae, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Youngjae. Alisnya mengkerut bingung. "Sedang apa kau disini, Jae-ei? Kenapa bisa ada dibelakang loker? Dan lihat, rambutmu dipenuhi debu." Daehyun membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel dirambut Youngjae.

Haruskah ia mengakuinya? Mengakui bahwa Youngjae merindukan sentuhan Daehyun yang sudah sangat jarang ia rasakan.

"Ye? A-aniyo. Aku….aku tadi tertidur disini. Hehe" Youngjae tertawa pelan. _tidak. Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu Dae…._

"Ye? Ahahaha. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Daehyun mengacak rambut Youngjae lembut, sedangkan Youngjae tersenyum tipis. Matanya sedikit melirik ke perempuan yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Daehyun. Song Jieun, gadis itu memang sangat cantik dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat manis. Wajar jika Daehyun jatuh dalam pesona seorang Song Jieun.

"Aku antar kau pulang ya Jae."

"N-ne? aniyo. Gwenchana, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Youngjae berdiri disusul Daehyun yang juga ikut berdiri dengan alis yang mengerut. "Aku duluan Daehyun, Jieun sunbae" Youngjae membungkuk sedikit, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Daehyun dan Jieun.

Youngjae semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tes. Tes. Buliran-buliran bening itu semakin menderas. Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Mungkinkah memang seharusnya Youngjae berhenti disini?

_Kau…Kau memang selamanya hanya dalam khayalanku, kau memang tak akan pernah bisa kuraih Dae...  
_

THE END [Coming Soon 4 Season Youngjae Version—Summer]

Yey! finally sempet ngeposting yang springnya. maaf baru di update, sibuk UTS TT-TT makasih yang udah ngereview chapter sebelumnya *bow* bolehkah saya juga minta review untuk chapter yang ini? terimakasih *bow*


	4. Summer

Warning!

Typo menyebar dibanyak titik, bahasa tidak baku, dan penulisan masih melenceng dari EYD.

Tapi, selamat membaca^^ mohon di review di akhir. Terimakasih *bow*

_**Summer, 28 June 2008**_

_**Matahari sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya diatas sana. Sinarnya yang bewarna kuning bersinar dengan percaya dirinya. Hari ini cuaca benar-benar panas. Beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan**__** kaki**__**, mengutuk sinar matahari yang membakar kulit mereka, tapi tak sedikit juga masyarakat kota seoul terlihat biasa saja atau bahkan menikmatinya.**_

_**Café-café atau toko-toko ice cream terlihat sangat padat. Sesak dengan orang-orang yang ingin berlindung dari sinar matahari sambil ditemani dengan berbagai macam makanan atau minuman yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan, membuat produksi air liur semakin meningkat.**_

_**Lelah. Satu kata itu yang mendeskripsikan semuanya yang sudah terjadi padaku belakangan ini. Tentang perasaanku yang memang tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Dan pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk menyerah. Menyerah untuk bertahan mencintainya. Menyerah untuk tetap menunggunya dan mengharapkan cintanya seperti orang bodoh.**_

_**Masih terekam jelas bagaimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada Jieun di musim semi. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat cocok—ya aku mengakui ini. tapi kabar buruknya adalah, aku sepertinya sudah kehilangan Jung Daehyun-ku.**_

_**Aku memang menyerah untuk mencintainya. Aku memang menyerah untuk menunggu, tapi yang namanya perasaan bukankah tak bisa dibohongi? Dan untuk merelakannya tidak semudah membalik telapak tanganmu. Semuanya butuh proses. Proses yang mungkin akan memakan waktu sangat lama. Dan dengan cara menghindarinya seperti ini**__**,**__** mungkin semua proses tersebut akan semakin cepat terselesaikan, meskipun harus ada yang aku korbankan dan itu adalah **__**sesuatu yang pahit dan menyesakkaan. K**__**ehilangan sosok yang benar-benar sudah sangat kucintai.**_

_**Tapi, aku tetap saja memikirkannya. Jantung ini tetap saja berdegub tak karuan saat mataku tak sengaja melihat sosoknya yang jauh dari pandanganku.**__** Seharusnya aku tak boleh begini.**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Kenapa waktu yang pergi tidak sekalian saja membawa semua perasaanku padanya?**_

"Aku sedang menuju perpustakaan. Tidak bisakah kau bersabar sebentar?!" Youngjae terus berjalan dengan cepat. Seseorang yang berada diseberang sana tengah cerewet memintanya untuk segera sampai di perpustakaan.

"_Pokoknya dalam waktu lima menit kau tidak sampai, aku akan pulang!"_ ancam seorang laki-laki diseberang sana yang saat ini tengah menjadi lawan bicara Youngjae di telepon.

"Kau ini benar-benar cerewet Im Jae Bum! Aku sedang berusaha secepat yang aku bisa."

"_Aku tidak peduli Yoo Youngjae. Kau hanya perlu berjalan cepat ke sini atau aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu."_

"YA AK—"

_Tut tut tut…_

Sambungan diputuskan sepihak oleh laki-laki yang bernama Jae Bum. Sedangkan Youngjae yang mendapat perlakuan tidak sopan—menurutnya—hanya mendengus sebal. _Awas saja kau Im Jae Bum, tidak akan ku ampuni! _Batin Youngjae dalam hati. Langkahnya semakin melebar. Ia harus sampai di perpustakaan jika tidak ingin Jae Bum menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaan kelompok yang diberikan oleh Dosen Yen pada Youngjae dan Jae Bum.

Langkah Youngjae memelan, padahal tidak kurang dari lima langkah lagi ia sudah bisa menggenggam knop pintu perpustakaan. Matanya menatap sendu pada dua orang yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan. Dan dua orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Jung Daehyun dan Song Jieun. Sesaat kedua bola mata itu memandang satu sama lain dan Youngjae dapat melihat senyum manis terpatri di wajah Daehyun.

"J—"

"Jae!" Daehyun kembali menutup mulutnya ketika suara yang berasal dari belakangnya lebih dulu memanggil Yongjae, dan sekarang tiga pasang mata menatap ke arah laki-laki tampan yang berjalan mendekati Youngjae.

"O-oh Jae Bumie? Aku baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam. Hehehe" Jawab Youngjae dengan tawa yang mungkin sedikit—ah atau memang terdengar seperti menutupi semua yang ia rasakan saat ini. Cemburu, Sakit hati dan rasa rindu yang timbul secara bersamaan membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Jae, sepertinya jadwal kita untuk mengerjakan tugas Dosen Yen hari ini terpaksa harus ku cancel."

"APA?! HEI, AKU SUDAH BERLARI KE SINI DAN KAU—!"

"Oh astaga Jae-ie, bisakah kau tak berteriak?! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku cantik." Blush. Youngjae dapat merasakan pipinya panas. Oh astaga kenapa ia mudah sekali tersipu bahkan hanya dengan panggilan "cantik" yang mungkin Jae Bum mengatakannya asal.

"Eomma baru saja menyuruhku pulang. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa bibi Shim dalam keadaan kritis saat ini, jadi ia dan abeoji akan pergi ke sana dan mungkin juga akan menginap. Dan tentu saja mereka tak mungkin meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan kosong."

"lalu?"

"lalu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di perpustakaan dan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Jadi?" tanya Youngjae bingung. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, membuat siapa saja gemas dibuatnya.

Jae Bum menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby milik Youngjae "Jadi, apa kau mau mengerjakannya di rumahku? Lagi pula aku tidak yakin tugas ini akan terselesaikan hanya dalam satu malam, dan jika seandainya memang terselesaikan sampai larut malam, kau bisa menginap di rumahku. Bagaimana?" Youngjae meletakkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya di dagu, berpose seolah-olah sedang berfikir.

Jae Bum menghela nafasnya pasrah, kedua tangannya sudah tak lagi menangkup pipi bulat Youngjae. "Oh ayolah Yoo Youngjae yang cantik, aku tak butuh kau untuk berfikir"

Youngjae menghela nafasnya "oh baiklah Im Jae Bum yang cerewet. Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan yang lainnya." Jae Bum mengangguk kemudian membawa Youngjae pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan Jieun yang ternyata masih belum beranjak dari tempat mereka.

Daehyun masih menatap punggung Youngjae yang mulai menghilang. Sesuatu yang aneh timbul di permukaan hatinya. Terasa sesak dan…menyakitkan?

"Dae," Daehyun menengok. Ah bahkan ia lupa, gadis cantik disampingnya masih setia menemaninya. "mau sampai kapan kau menatap kosong ke depan? Ayo pergi!" Daehyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

_Kau menghindariku lagi Jae…._

Daehyun mondar-mandir di kamarnya yang terbilang cukup luas. Handphone yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya hanya ia mainkan. Sejujurnya, malam ini ada yang mengganjal hatinya dan itu membuatnya bimbang dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar hatinya tidak resah lagi.

"telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak, telepon…" Daehyun terdiam sejenak. Berpikir apakah ia memang harus menelepon agar hatinya tenang, tapi—"ARGHHH!" Daehyun membanting dirinya di kasur. Oh astaga, dia bisa gila! Tidak biasanya ia ragu untuk menelepon sosok mungil-_nya_ itu.

"Oh astaga Yoo Youngjae, kau membuatku benar-benar seperti orang gila!" sebenarnya, jika boleh jujur, sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya malam ini adalah Yoo Youngjae. Satu nama itu berhasil membuat hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang.

Bagaimana ia bisa tenang? Jika malam ini Youngjae tengah bersama laki-laki lain selain ia. Berdua di dalam sebuah rumah. Ok, Daehyun tidak akan seresah ini jika laki-laki itu bukan Im Jae Bum! Ia tidak akan terlalu khawatir jika Youngjae tengah berdua di rumah dengan Jong Up—teman kampus Youngjae. Itu dikarenakan Jong Up sudah memiliki kekasih, bernama Zelo. Tapi sungguh, laki-laki yang saat ini bersama Youngjae adalah Im Jae Bum!

Kenapa? Karena Im Jae Bum menyukai Youngjae, dan siapapun tau itu. Sudah sangat cukup pemandangan tadi sore di depan matanya membuktikan bahwa Jae Bum memang menyukai Youngjae. Saat ia memanggil Youngjae dengan panggilan "Jae-ie" dan hanya Jung Daehyun yang boleh memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut. Saat ia membuat pipi Youngjae memerah dengan panggilan "cantik"nya dan itu cukup membuatnya naik darah, karena hanya Jung Daehyun yang boleh membuat pipi laki-laki mungil-nya bersemu merah. Dan yang membuat Daehyun semakin kesal, tatapan Jae Bum pada Youngjae benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai Youngjae. HELL NO! Youngjae hanya miliknya dan tidak boleh ada yang merebut si mungil darinya!

_Oh Jung Daehyun, tak semudah itu untuk mendapatkannya, idiot! Kau harus menghampirinya segera. Kau tau semenit yang kau lewati mungkin akan sangat berharga. Karena jika kau telat semenit, semua akan berakibat fatal! Berlakulah dengan gentle. Ayo jemput dia malam ini dan katakan semuanya. _Batin Daehyun. Ia pun mengangguk mantap. Segera ia meloncat dari kasurnya, menyambar blazer hitam yang ia letakkan di sofa kamarnya.

_Drrtt…_

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu. Diambilnya benda mungil yang berada di saku jeans putihnya. Sebuah nama terpampang jelas di layar handphonenya. "ne Jieun?"

"kau dimana?"

"aku…dirumah."

"Astaga Jung Daehyun, aku masih menunggumu dan jangan katakan bahwa kau lupa memiliki janji dengan kami."

"Err….sebenarnya Jieun—"

"Hei, cepatlah! Tidak ada penolakan. Jangan membuat kami menunggu. Acara ini tidak akan terlaksana jika kau tidak datang, dan kau sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi jika semua tidak berjalan sempurna."

"Ta-tapi Ji—" _Tuuutttt…..Tuuuttt…._ Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mengejar cintanya atau datang ke acara-nya malam ini?

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir. Daehyun mengangguk mantap. Baiklah, ia sudah memutuskan pilihannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar dengan mantap.

THE END

**Dan saya kembali!^^ hallo guys, berapa lamakah FF ini tidak saya update? Gomen baru ada waktu buat nulis ini ditambah imajinasi saya yang membuyar entah kemana dan juga DaeJae feels saya yang ga bener-bener meledak kaya biasanya—mungkin karena beberapa hari belakang B.A.P menghilang entah kemana-_- ok jangan nyampah dengan omongan yang ga berguna ini. Readers-nim, saya minta di review lagi boleh? Review dari kalian adalah kekuatan/? Saya supaya bisa makin rajin buat FF, dan maafkan saya jika hasilnya mungkin kurang memuaskan^^ *bow***** oh iya, saya ga tau ini bakalan dilanjutin atau tidak. Lanjutnya FF ini tergantung para readers**** gomawonggg...****o****/**


End file.
